Mutant Abilities
The mutant gene grants the carrier superhuman abilities, and each ability is unique to that particular person. Transportation Flight The ability to project oneself through the air, without assistance. Some mutants have this ability natural, while others can use their main ability to simulate flight such as Weather Manipulation and Telekinesis. Mutants with this ability: * Magneto (from magnokinesis) * Storm (from weather manipulation) * Jean Grey (from telekinesis) * Archangel (from wings) * Banshee (from sonic scream) * Scarlet Witch (from magic) Teleporting To transport oneself instantly from one location to another. Mutants with this ability: * Nightcrawler * Deadpool Wall Crawling Some mutants can adhere to certain surfaces, using their hands and feet. Nightcrawler and Toad both secrete substances that allows them to stick to objects. Mutants with this ability: * Nightcrawler * Toad Body Transformation Organic Metal Transformation The ability to transform ones skin into a hardened metal-like substance. It gives the carrier near invulnerability and superhuman strength. Mutants with this ability: * Colossus Organic Ice Transformation Iceman can generate an icy coating on his skin that enhances his powers and gives his protection from harm. Mutants with this ability: * Iceman Metamorph Mystique can alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, though she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Mutants with this ability: * Mystique * Copycat Phasing ShadowCat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process. This is known as "phasing." While phasing she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. Mutants with this ability: * ShadowCat Molecular Acceleration The power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging. Mutants with this ability: * Cyclops * Jubilee * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Gambit * Havok * Arclight Elemental Abilities Fire and Heat Manipulation Generate extreme heat and produce flames from their body. At more advanced stages of this power some can erupt constant fire around their whole body. Some however can only control it but not organically generate it. Mutants with this ability: * Pyro * Jean Grey via Phoenix Force Ice and Cold Manipulation To generate sub zero temperatures, allowing them to generate ice and freeze objects. Advanced users with this power can even generate an organic icy covering over their skin. Mutants with this ability: * Iceman Weather Control Storm is one of the most powerful Mutants and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to control the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can control the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. Her ability allows her to control the elements that cause weather phenomenon. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. As an extension of her abilities, she can manifest lethal electric bolts from her fingers. Using wind currents she can also fly. Whenever her powers are being used her eyes turn full white. Mutants with this ability: * Storm Superhuman Attributes Superhuman Speed The ability to move, think and react at speeds well beyond human potential. At peak levels, the user can move around the world as if it is in slow motion and some can even accelerate the speed of molecules. Mutants with this ability: * Quicksilver Superhuman Strength Mutants with this power have bodies that are that are much stronger and tougher then humans. This allows them to lift more weight, hit harder and jump higher. This ability also makes them more impervious to damage, however they are not indestructible. The level of strength also varies with each mutant, some display just above average strength while others posses massive superhuman level strength. Beast was able to pick up and throw an entire car and War was able to support a massive cement block. Wolverine can toss around normal humans with ease. Toad only posses strength in his legs allowing him to jump incredible heights and kick with superhuman force. Super Leaping With the super strong muscles in their legs some mutants can jump at incredible heights and distances. Toad can jump atleast 4-5 stories in a straight leap, Beast can pounce atleast 20 feet and when Wolverine was released from Weapon X by Jean he was able to jump 10 feet into the air and attack a guard. Mutants with this ability: * Colossus * Wolverine * Sabertooth * Toad (legs only) * Beast * Angel Dust * Deadpool (enhanced) * Blockbuster Superhuman Agility User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Mutants with this ability: * Nightcrawler * Beast * Mystique * Quicksilver * X-23 * Toad Super Acute Senses Some mutants have animal like senses that function with superhuman accuracy. Wolverine posses hearing and a sense of smell so accurate, they make him one of the best trackers alive even greater then some animals. Nightcrawler can see perfectly in the dark due to his mutation. Warpath used his senses of sight and hearing to detect when sentinels were approaching. Mutants with this ability: * Wolverine * Sabertooth * Beast * Nightcrawler Superhuman Durability The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Mutants with this ability have much stronger bodies, their muscles, bones and joints are far more durable then an average human making them more impervious to harm. Quicksilver's body was immune to the impact and friction of his speed, and wolverine's healing factor made him able to take any manner of pain such as bullets, fire, falls, explosions and excessive trauma. Mutants with this ability: * Colossus * Quicksilver * Wolverine * Sabertooth * Beast * Deadpool * Angel Dust Superhuman Reflexes User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Adaptive Reflexes Apocalypse is able to enhance his reflexes to superhuman levels, as when he did in his brief battle with the supersonically fast Quicksilver, to see through the latter's movements and react to them, though this ability took several seconds to activate. Mutants with this ability: * Quicksilver * Deadpool Sonic Scream Mutants with this power can scream at super sonic levels strong enough to deafen humans, frighten animals and shatter glass. Banshee displayed such control over this ability that he was capable of using supersonic waves to fly and while underwater he could use his scream like a sonar, to find a hidden submarine. Mutants with this ability: * Banshee Mental Abilities Telekinesis The ability to move and manipulate objects with only the power of their mind. Jean Grey displayed masterful control enabling her to levitate herself, block teleporters and disintegrate people by pulling them apart by the molecules. Desintigration Some mutants can break objects and people down by the molecular level. Famine was able to turn a few guards into skeletons by desintigrating, their skin and muscles. Jean was able to use her telekinesis at such an advanced level she could simulate desintigration. Telekinetic Weaponry Psylocke is able to manifest a variety of weapons from pure magenta psionic energy, which can physically affect the environment. She appears to make her weapons resemble a katana, a chain sickle, a katari and an urumi. Mutants with this ability: * Jean Grey * Psylocke Telepathy Telepathy - Xavier has a wide array of telepathic powers that he discovered through years of training, making him one of the most powerful mutants alive. Mutants with this ability: * Professor X * Jean Grey * Psylocke X-Factor Detection Mutants with this ability can sense the presence of other mutants. Mutants with this ability: * Caliban Magnetokinesis Magneto can generate and manipulate all the forms of magnetism. A primary example of his control over magnetic fields includes his ability to fly. Other examples include changing the trajectory of bullets, such as when he guided a bullet to follow Mystique like a homing device. Bone Protrutions Claw Growth The ability to grow long razor sharp retractable claws from their hands. Wolverine could produce long bone claws from between his knuckles. Mutants with this ability: * Wolverine * Sabertooth * Beast * X-23 * Viper Unique Physiology Wing Blades Archangel's wings became a organic-metallic material. He is able to fire feathers from his wings outward like razor sharp daggers. Mutants with this ability: * Archangel Snake Physiology Snake Physiology - Viper had several snake-like abilities, including a forked tongue, and the ability to shed her skin, which was her form of regeneration. When she sheds her skin, she also looses her hair. Prehensile Tongue Toad has a strong elastic tongue that can stretch over 13 feet. Prehensile Tail Nightcrawler has a tail that allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. Life Force Absorption Through physical contact mutants with this ability can absorb the lifeforrce of whomever they are touching, prolonged contact will result in death. A side effect of this power, the user also absorbs the memories and personality of who they are touching. If the user touches another mutant, they can temporarily absorb their abilities. Mutants with this ability: * Rogue Self-Detonation Ellie possesses the ability to charge up intense heat and pressure within her body and relese it in the form of an explosion. She is able to charge up her explosions to various levels at minimum power she was able to propelle a car and lauch wade high in the air and the pice of metal with enough force kill three men on impact. at maximum power she was able to level a junk yard and destroy and aircraft carrier. Healing Factor This is a common mutation allowing the mutant to regenerate when damage is done to their body, such as a cut, burn, stabbing, gunshot wound, blunt force trauma or broken limb. Some mutants such as Deadpool can even regrow lost limbs. The healing can be instantaneous or it can take a few minutes or hours, it depends on the severity of the wound. Immortality Those that have a Healing Factor, are forever young Wolverine is well over 200 hundred years old, it's possible he may live forever due to his bodies constant regeneration. Mutants with this ability: * Wolverine * Deadpool * Mystique (enhanced) * Sabertooth * Viper (Through skin shedding) * X-23